


to wake up, and you're still here

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Series: marvel fluff bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Pre-War, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: Steve and Bucky knew how harsh New York blizzards were, but nothing could prepare them for a radiator-less winter.Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Square O1: Huddling For Warmth
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: marvel fluff bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	to wake up, and you're still here

Steve and Bucky knew how harsh New York blizzards were, but nothing could prepare them for a radiator-less winter. Well, they had a broken radiator. The landlord, Mrs. Resnick, promised to get it fixed, but neither of them heard back from her in a week. So far, they got by with boiling water and eating nothing but soup. But with Bucky’s wages and Steve being fired from the grocery store for being sick one too many times, they were slowly running out of options. 

Then again, Steve’s stubbornness certainly didn’t help.

“If my ma didn’t sell all my coats, we can ask for them,” Bucky said before shoveling a spoonful of potato and cabbage soup. “They’re gonna be big on you, but it’s better than your beat up one.”

“It’s okay.” Steve took another sip from his bowl. “Don’t feel that cold. And my coat’s jus’ fine.”

“Uh… huh.” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “So what are you gonna do about tonight? It’s supposed to get even worse.”

“Well I ain’t stoppin’ you from gettin’ them for yourself, but I don’t need it.” The blonde rose from his seat and brought his bowl to the kitchen. 

Steve never knew when to back down from a fight—it wasn’t in his nature. But Bucky hated it when Steve put up a wall between them. He figured that after all these years, his best guy wouldn’t feel the need to put up a front, to hide behind a facade of invincibility.

“If you say so,” Bucky murmured. 

“Yeah, I say so. Now finish your damn soup.”

_ Always full of salt and vinegar _ , Bucky mused. 

They spent the rest of the evening listening to the radio, going back and forth between news stations and jazz stations. By the time they got ready for bed, Bucky grabbed a blanket and pillow. 

“How ‘bout you stay in the room,” Bucky said. “Less of a draft there. I’ll take the couch.”

“My hero,” Steve replied dryly. “Always so considerate of lil’ ol’ me.”

“Shut it, punk.” Bucky elbowed Steve’s shoulder. “Night, Stevie.”

“G’night, Buck.”

* * *

Unlike Steve, Bucky wasn’t so proud. It was so damn cold he could see his breath, a fading puff of white. With all the tossing and turning on the couch, Bucky found no comfort in the nearly-smothering cold that poured through the thin walls. 

_ Fuck it. _

He got up from the couch and gathered his things and padded towards the bedroom. Just from the doorway, he could hear Steve’s lungs rattling. Bucky heaved a sigh and noticed the blonde’s head perk up.

“Can’t sleep,” Bucky said.

“Same,” Steve replied through chattering teeth.

“Here.” Bucky placed his blanket over Steve, making sure that his back was covered. Even though the blonde scowled, Bucky tucked him in. “I can hear your bones rattling from the living room.”

“Bucky,  _ don't _ ,” Steve muttered through gritted teeth as he curled further into himself. “Can't have you cold, too.”

_ If you get sick, it’ll be my fault. _

“How 'bout scootin' your skinny ass over. We can keep each other warm.”

Why hadn’t they done this sooner? Bucky wanted to blame it on the hope that their radiator would be fixed, but he knew it was something else. In short, he was an idiot.

Steve gave a thoughtful look. “Ain't one of your gals, Buck,” he mumbled.

Despite Steve’s best efforts, Bucky could hear the bitterness in his voice, and that just ate away at him. The girls Bucky went out with were great, sure, but none of them held a candle to Steve. He nudged the blonde over, inching Steve towards the wall.

“Don't have to be for me to hold you.” Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and brushed his hand against Steve’s stomach. “ Thought you knew better than that.”

“Maybe I need to hear it more,” Steve grumbled. 

“Then tell me when you need remindin’ punk,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s neck. “‘Cause you’re the world to me. Always have been.”

“Always?”

“Yeah. From day one.”

Steve snorted in disbelief, but he shifted around to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Really? Broken nose and all?”

Bucky let out a soft chuckle and brought his hand to cup Steve’s face, thumb lightly brushing against his cheeks. “Broken nose, split lip, and black eye.”

“You know how’ta make a fella feel special.” Steve bit his lower lip. “Thank you, Buck.”

Neither were sure who started it, but before they knew it, Bucky and Steve’s lips were pressed together. They stayed that way for a while, kissing slow and sweet.

“I love you,” Bucky said as he pulled away, breathless.

A smile tugged at the corners of Steve’s mouth. “I love you, too. C’mon, let’s try to sleep.”

Bucky hummed, and pulled Steve closer. Their sleep was dreamless, but they were more than content being laced together, knowing the other would be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I just needed these boys to be in the same bed together. Please forgive any mistakes—it's 2:30am where I am and to be honest, I think my city's mandated shelter in place is giving me a bit of cabin fever.
> 
> Don't forget to take care of yourself. Drink water and get enough sleep. Wash your hands and stay indoors as much as possible.
> 
> See y'all next time! Take care <3


End file.
